The Last Dance
by Dreamtyme
Summary: What if Angel didn't show up and dance with Buffy ? B/G goodness, that's what!


The Last Dance  
by Buffy_Giles (buffy_giles@buffygiles.cjb.net)  
  
Summary: What if Angel didn't show up and dance with Buffy (damn him! I wanted Giles to finally get a chance to put his arms around Buffy!) OMG this is a songfic! LOL! Heck there's even angst!!!  
  
Spoilers: The Prom  
  
Distribution: My site (A Watcher's Love - http://buffygiles.cjb.net) and The New B/G Shippers Site. All others, just ask.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me okay! I'm borrowing them from Joss, WB, ME, and whoever else has claims to them. The song "From This Moment On" doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Ms. Twain and company. Don't sue! I'm poor.  
  
This is dedicated to all those B/G shippers out there. We need to stick together!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Her back was to him as he approached her. "You did good work tonight Buffy" Giles told her.  
  
She turned and gave a small smile. "And I got a little toy surprise," she said sounding happy, although her eyes betrayed her.  
  
"Yes. I had no idea that the children en masse could be gracious," he replied.  
  
"Every now and then people surprise you," she told him.  
  
"Every now and then," he concurred.  
  
Buffy turned and looked at the door. Looking to see if *he* would show up. But she knew he wouldn't. The dance was almost over. It hurt to acknowledge that things were over between her and Angel.  
  
The song ended, and the first few notes of the last song of the night began to play. And Buffy hasn't danced. Giles thought.  
  
"May I have this dance, Miss Summers?" Giles put his hand on her arm.  
  
She smiled. "Sure, Mr. Giles. I would be honored."  
  
They faced each other and she put her hands around his neck. He put his hands around her lower back. The words to the song began.  
  
From this moment, life has begun,  
From this moment, you are the one.  
Right beside you is where I belong,  
From this moment on.  
  
  
Buffy laid her head against Giles chest. And let the words of the song invade her mind. This is where I belong she thought to herself. She had felt this way about Giles for a long time, but kept it buried in the back of her mind. Giles was her Watcher, her friend, and her mentor. They were bound by duty but were together by choice. He had never let her down. Although she felt like she let him down plenty. Being with Angel was more of a distraction, but him leaving her still hurt. She closed her eyes and continued to dance.  
  
From this moment, I have been blessed.  
I live only for your happiness.  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath.  
From this moment on.  
  
  
Giles involuntarily tightened his embrace. Oh Buffy, I love you so much he thought. I'd do anything for you to make you happy. Seeing his Slayer unhappy was always heart-wrenching, and he knew that what she was going through was hard. When Jenny was killed, he hadn't wanted to go on. Angel leaving was having the same effect on Buffy. She didn't say that to him, but he could tell. But he was here for her. That was his duty -- the Council could disagree all they wanted.  
  
For God's sake man, she's 18... Just have at it... The thought entered his mind from left field. These were the words he told Wesley, but it was a valid point for him as well. Just what was he waiting for?  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart.  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start.  
You and I will never be apart.  
My dreams came true, because of you.  
  
  
Giles thought about the words of the song playing. Buffy has never realized how he felt. You've done a great job of hiding your feeling, old man he thought. Now if he could still keep them under wraps after being this close to her. The feel of her in his arms felt so right. He wasn't going to be able to let go of her when the music ended.  
  
You're the reason I believe in love,  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above.  
All we need is just the two of us.  
My dreams came true, because of you.  
  
From this moment, as long as I live,  
I will love you, I promise you this.  
There is nothing I wouldn't give.  
From this moment on.  
  
  
The last notes of the song played. Giles and Buffy continued to dance, even though the music ended. They were lost in their own world.  
  
Oz looked at the couple and whispered to Willow. "Is it just me, or does that look right?"  
  
"They look like they belong together," Willow agreed.  
  
END  
  
okay, this was written in 15 minutes at 2am. It's probably silly but heck, if Joss can't give me a Buffy/Giles dance, I'll do it myself!  
  



End file.
